1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly used in a stacked gigabit interface converter (hereinafter, GBIC) module guide rail system in which two guide rails are stacked one above the other.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173, issued to Poplawski et al on Mar. 9, 1999, discloses a receptacle or guide rail for receiving a removable optoelectronic module therein. FIGS. 10, 15, and 16 disclose a guide rail 372 having a box configuration, while FIGS. 14, 17 and 18 disclose another type of guide rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,999, issued to Kayner on Jun. 16, 1998, discloses another type of guide rail for receiving a removable optoelectronic module therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,172, issued to Babineau et al. on Apr. 4, 2000, suggests an arrangement in which guide rails can be arranged in two different levels (only one level is disclosed), as shown in FIG. 2. However, upper guide rails are mounted on an upper printed circuit board, while lower guide rails are mounted on a lower printed circuit board. Although Babineau et al. suggests the idea of arranging the guide rails in two different levels, the suggested implementation of this idea is not cost effective because two different printed circuit boards are required.
Accordingly, a guide rail system in which two guide rails can be stacked one above the other and mounted on the same printed circuit board is desired. A second, unresolved issue is how to transmit electrical signals from a GBIC module mounted in an upper guide rail of a stack of two guide rails to the printed circuit board some distance below the upper guide rail. Hence, an electrical connector assembly which can transmit electrical signals from a GBIC module in an upper guide rail to a printed circuit board is desired.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly which can transmit electrical signals from a GBIC module mounted in an upper guide rail of a stack of two guide rails to a printed circuit board on which the guide rails are mounted.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector assembly for transmitting electrical signals from a GBIC module mounted in a guide rail to a printed circuit board a distance below the guide rail comprises a substrate having upper and lower surfaces, a first connector mounted on the upper surface of the substrate, and a second connector mounted on the lower surface of the substrate and electrically connecting with the first connector. The substrate and the second connector together define a receiving space for receiving other electrical elements therein. The second connector comprises a base, a plurality of pins secured within the base, and a metal shell enclosing the base. Each pin has a first end mounted on the substrate and a second end for being mounted to the printed circuit board. Electrical signals can be transmitted from the GBIC module to the printed circuit board via the first connector, the substrate, and the second connector. Electrical signals can be transmitted from the GBIC module to the printed circuit board via the first connector, the substrate, and the second connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.